


That Would Work

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	That Would Work

Roman sat in his room, bopping along to Sincerely Me, the speakers blaring and fairy lights flashing. Jumping about his room and singing into his hairbrush. He almost didn't hear the knock on his door, he sighed and flicked off the lights and speaker before opening the door.

 

“Hello Roman..” Logan stood in the door with his hair in his eyes and glasses lopsided on his face. He looked exhausted, but this was normal for him, “Am I bothering you?”

 

“No…”

 

Logan raised and eyebrow, “I can come back..”

 

“Not.. It’s fine, don't worry. Uh come in..” Moving to the side and holding his door open, Roman let Logan walk in, “Uh have you slept since yesterday?”

 

“Sleep? Uh no. But that’s besides the point of my visit.”

 

“Well yes, you don’t usually detour to my room... “ Closing the door, Roman flicked on the main light and flinched at the brightness.

 

The light flooded every area it could, the room itself was a mess, dirty sashes on the floor, broadway programs strewn across all parts of the room, and dirty glasses on the desk. Logan sighed as he looked around, he wasn’t used to seeing such a mess, it’s worse than Virgil’s, Logan thought.

 

“So, what brings you to my palace?” Draping himself across his bed, Roman picked at his hangnails.

 

“I wouldn't call it a palace…” Mumbling under his breath, he sat down at the desk, he was looking around nervously.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Well… You’re the romantic side right?”

 

Roman jumped up from his bed immediately, “NO WAY!”

 

“D-don’t make a big deal -”

 

“YOU HAVE A CRUSH DON’T YOU?!”

 

Logan hid in his hair, his face burning, “Please… be quiet…”

 

Roman smiled and looked at Logan with a smirk, “So who’s the lucky side? Let me guess… It’s Patton!”

 

“No… Even if it was i wouldn’t say.”

 

Roman pouted and folded his arm, “Fine. So.. What did you need?”

 

Logan fidgeted in his seat, trying to think of how to word it, his chest was fuzzy and his face red and hot, “W-well. Advice… Romantic gestures.. Or actions. What are your opinions on them..?”

 

“Aw, Logan that is adorable, well i personally love romantic gestures, the bigger the better, or maybe simple is cute to, but you have too suit the person you likes personality. If i were to, hypothetically, go on a date with… Patton, I’d take him to build-a-bear, he loves toys and he’d get too keep the gift.”

 

“Okay.. So... “ He thinks for a moment, “A big gesture….”

 

“Yes or a small one, it’s not the hardest thing to organise i would ju-”

 

Roman was immediately cut off, Logan’s lips were squished against Roman’s, but almost immediately Logan pulled away. They looked at each other for moment, a moment that seemed to last for forever. Roman’s face burst into a wide grin.

 

“Th-that would work.”


End file.
